


You & I

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: A grumpy reader wants BrianBut he has other plans
Relationships: Brian May & Reader





	You & I

What did Brian mean?   
Romantic getaway?? 

You snorted and put on your sundress

You were in love, no question about it, even more now in fact   
Now when Queen wasn't touring and Brian just played a few gigs here and there, you spend a lot of time together 

The two of you arrived in Curaçao two days ago, it was early morning Valentines Day 

\- Hi hunnie

Brian came behind you and gaved you a kiss on your shoulder 

\- A penny for your thoughts 

You turned around and placed your hands on his chest, trailed a little with your fingers in his hair 

\- Brian.. Can we do something romantic today.. I mean.. It's.. You know. Valentines Day 

You looked with pleading eyes up at him

\- I know love, he kissed you softly, I'm so sorry.. But I need to finish a thing here 

He took your hand and squeezed it   
He saw how disappointed you were

\- Hunnie.. Why don't you spoil yourself at the SPA?   
Have a nice massage or skin treatment, I can meet you up for lunch.. Is that alright? 

You sighed and nodded 

\- Hey.. 

He took two fingers under your chin and locked eyes with you 

\- I love you Y/N   
\- I love you Brian 

He kissed you again, it deepened quickly and his hands cupped your ass, pulling you closer

*Phone*

He pulled away 

\- So sorry.. Damn.., I see you later love 

You turned around when he took the phone 

It sounded nice with a SPA DAY, but THAT was not what your body wanted   
You wanted HIM

It was a while ago since you really let go together   
The casual sex was there, the love.. But the sex that made you see stars, that made you lift from the surface... 

You opened the door to the SPA, it was beautifully located right on the beach 

This was so well needed, you relaxed a few hours, really spoiling yourself 

Brian was the BEST, he really was 

You had almost bumped into each other just like that when he were in the studio a little more than a two years ago   
Pretty much right away you moved into his house 

He had always been encouraging that you finished your education 

And now you had 

You trailed off a little and listened to the waves rolling in

A soft kiss made your smile spreading over your lips  
You thought it was a dream 

\- Hi love 

Brian stood in front of you 

\- Ohhh.. Hi..   
\- I took a break and enjoyed a little swim, are you having a good time hunnie   
\- Yes.. Omg.. Thank you Brian, kiss me again   
\- Mmmm... How can I say no to that

He kissed you passionately 

You sat up a little and looked at him  
His black curls fell wet over his shoulders and his tanned body shimmered in the sunlight   
He looked like a Greek God

\- Sweetheart?   
\- Mm.. Yes? 

He sat down below your sunbed  
Took your hand and placed the most beautiful ring in your palm

You gasped for air

-Brian? 

He just smiled 

Kissed your hand and pushed away a piece of hair behind your ear

\- I love you so much. No words can describe how I feel, no diamond in the world is enough   
Y/N.. Please say yes... Be my wife.. 

\- OMG BRIAN... YES!!!!   
\- YES?.. NOW?   
\- Now... Ohh.. I have no rush..   
\- I mean it... Now!!! 

He kissed you softly and waved to the guy who just gaved you massage, winked at him and smiled 

\- See you in a bit love 

You went into a room behind the building   
There was a few people in there, it was wine, a dress... Dress??   
Omg he really meant NOW

Makeup was put on and your hair got arranged with beautiful flowers 

The dress was so amazing   
You couldn't believe it

You stood on the beach and looked out   
Then you saw a woman walking towards you

It was H/N.. Your very best friend 

\- Hi hunnie .. Omg! You look beautiful 

She held out a beautiful bouquet of flowers 

You smiled at her and started to cry

\- Omg.. I'm so happy that you are here.. Shit.. I will ruin my makeup 

Together you started to walk barefoot in the sand the Isle was so beautifully decorated White frangipani flowers, white rocks and seashells where scattered below your feets

Soft tones was playing "Love of my life"   
Brian looked up from his guitar and met your eyes   
mimed "I love you" 

You were so happy, not nervous at all  
Safe

He had been working so hard to make it perfect   
Your whole family was there  
A few friends   
His family   
Roger   
It was so beautiful.. Just simply perfect 

After the ceremony, when you were Mr & Mrs May, you were escorted down to a building nearby where you had dinner.. cake .. 

You just looked up and your husband while you danced An orchestra played "You take my breath away" and he sang softly in your ear   
He smiled at you and kissed you deeply 

In the beginning of your relationship you had a little worry what people might think. He was about to turn 50 and you were only 21

His family and friends all welcomed you and also your family loved him and media just made a quick note but not much drama 

He always made sure you were so happy and safe  
It was almost too good to be true 

You felt little bad for being so grumpy at him earlier 

If you had known

\- Brian?   
\- Yes my lovely wife   
\- I can't believe you did all this planning all by yourself, I'm so so happy   
\- Well... Not entirely by myself, your friend H/N insisted to choose your dress, and your mom gaved me that necklace, I believe it was your grandma's   
I'm so happy that you are happy love   
\- I am.. Omg.. I am

You kissed him again and again and again 

\- I believe Roger is happy that H/N is here, they look cute together   
\- Yeah..I planned it well didn't I.. 

He secretly squeezed your butt and nibbled on your earlobe 

\- You want to leave? 

You nodded and smiled

He took your hand and together you left the party 

To turned your head and waved and winked to your friend who smooched with Roger 

It was a beautiful night   
The sky was so clear

Brian stopped and looked up

You took your chance and kissed his neck 

\- Mmmm... Hey there

You gaved him a little push   
He had the palm-tree behind his back 

\- Mrs May... Wh..   
\- Mmm... Ssssccchhhh.. Its my turn to give back 

You kneeled at his feet in the sand   
Slowly you pulled the zipper down 

Nobody could see you   
It was only the sheer light from the moon and stars above 

The precum was glistening and you eagerly swirled your tounge around the tip, then you licked long strokes up and down his shaft   
Your tounge followed his vein up and opened your mouth to take him 

You closed your fingers around his length and with a slight twist from your wrist, which he loved so much, you moved it up and down 

He bent his head back with a moan 

\- Ohhhh God.. You amazing woman 

You bobbed your head faster and grabbed his balls with the other 

Now and then you looked up   
You both enjoyed to watch the other come undone 

You hummed and moaned while you sucked more intense 

His legs started to tense and you heard on his breathing that he was close 

\- Ohhhh God.. Hunnie.. Shit... I'm coming.. AHHHH

You opened your mouth wide and let your tounge rest under the tip 

He stroked fast a few times until you finally got your reward 

You swallowed it all and licked his cock clean 

In the corner of your eye you saw a couple walking on the beach   
Rapidly you stood up and like two giggling teenagers he zipped up his pants and you ran towards your bungalow 

\- Wait.. Hunnie..   
\- What? 

He lifted you up and kissed you deeply 

\- Mrs May.. 

He smiled and carried you inside   
He bumped the door shut and didn't put you down until you were in bed 

\- Ohhh Mr May

He smiled and bit his lip

Unzipped himself again and ripped his shirt apart   
The buttons flew across the room

He lifted up your dress and dived under it 

You blushed and looked down 

As an expert he hooked his finger in your underwear and snapped them off 

You gasped for air 

His hot breath on your inner thighs, made you moan  
You spread your legs more 

\- AHHHH.. Brian .. Please  
\- Mmmmm.. Please what.. 

He let out a breathy laughter and pushed slowly a finger inside, curled it slightly and started to fuck you 

-OMG.. SHIT 

You bucked your hips up against him 

\- Mmmmm... 

Adding two more fingers inside, he growled when he felt your walls closing in 

When you were right there he pulled them out and replaced with his tounge 

\- AHHHHHH... OMG OMG OMG YESSSSSS!! 

He knew you 

You saw him strouggeling with the dress to get back up 

\- Hi.. 

He crawled up and kissed you 

\- Waited long? 

You smacked his arm 

\- Hunnie.. I.. I noticed you didn't pack your pills 

You instantly froze

\- No... Omg.. I...   
\- Ssssccchhhh love, its ok  
.. Maybe it's time

He kissed you passionately 

\- I want a family with you   
\- Ohh Brian.. I want that too.. So much 

You felt his tip in your entrance 

Same time he slowly pushed inside, he kissed you 

Slowly thrusting in and out of you, locking his eyes with yours  
You moved together in unison   
Your hips rolled and met his 

It wasn't long until you couldn't hold it anymore 

You clenched around him   
Screamed in his ear

\- AHHHH GOD!!! FASTER!! OHHHH 

It spurred him and he took one hand around the headboard and the other around your ass   
He slammed himself deeper and faster 

\- OHH GOD HUNNIE.. AHHHH

He kissed you hard and came deep inside you 

You were not far behind and you squeezed his cock with the powerful contractions 

He fell to the side and pulled you with him, still remained inside of you 

You layed on his arm and listened to his breathing slowing down

The moon were shining in from outside the window, as the witness 

It was the only one that knew that you two had become three


End file.
